


Lovecraftian Lovemaking

by aidyr



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Amelia is a bottom, Consentacles, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, I DONT MAKE THE RULES, I love that tag xgvvgsxgv, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Porn with Feelings, Tentacle Sex, except I do, implied inamesame / amesame, it can be read either way I guess, or Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidyr/pseuds/aidyr
Summary: “Say, Ame~” Ina sing-songed. She sounded deceptively innocent despite the strange and underlying energy in her cadence.“Ah… Yes, Ina…?” With each calculated stride Ina took towards her desk it was getting harder to keep her gaze off the sea-like appendages. She felt feverish.“Y’know… I’d go as far as to say that these,” she gestured toward the summoned tendrils, “are better than hands at certain things.”A fic wherein Ina fucks Ame with tentacles and also there are like, feelings and junk.
Relationships: Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 183





	Lovecraftian Lovemaking

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my InAme fic. It is... just... straight up pornographic.
> 
> I'm a simple woman, and when a character has tentacles I can't _not_ write smut about it.

The day had started much like any other.

Amelia lazed about in her office, looking over a plethora of documents and reports. She stared glassy-eyed at the pages, not really paying attention to or consuming any of the words. She wasn’t in a working mood that day. Truth be told, she kinda needed a break. It was incredibly tempting to jump back a week or two to putz around and do nothing productive. But extra vacation days weren’t worth warping the fabric of time. Amelia Watson was many things, some good, some questionable… But she wasn’t a reckless idiot. Time travel was serious business and as alluring as a break was, she wasn’t willing to deal with the mind fuckery that non warranted time shenanigans would entail.

She was tired of thinking. She just wanted to turn her brain off for a while.

How incredibly lucky then, that a friend decided to stop by and keep her mind off things.

There was a knock on her office door; three polite little taps which could belong to no other than Ina’nis. “Come in,” Ame called out in a lax manner of voice. She hadn’t the energy to show much enthusiasm, but a smile did creep across her lips when a dear friend poked her head inside. “Hey Ina,” she greeted. “What’s up?”

“The sky.” Ina answered as she stepped into the room. Amelia rolled her eyes fondly.

“Are you just dropping in for a visit?” The detective inquired. “I don’t really care either way, I’m just glad you’re here. These files are frying my brain.” She grabbed one of the many folders scattered around her desk and held it up for emphasis. “I need a naaap~”

Ina snickered and nodded. “Yeah, thank The Darks Ones I don’t do what you do. Seems boring.”

Amelia clicked her tongue in thought. “Nah… It can be really rewarding. I guess I’m just not in the mood today. I need some good ol 'stress relief. Maybe I’ll boot up Apex later, I dunno… Too much reading clouds my brain sometimes, y’know?”

Ina hummed in her adorably iconic way. “Hmu hmu. Well… Not really. I kinda read _a lot._ ” She giggled lightly. “Anyways to answer your question, I was told to bring you something. I was visiting Gura to discuss a possible movie night, and well, just to catch up. On my way out she told me to bring you this.” A large, purple, lovecraftian tentacle materialized to fish around in Ina’s pocket. Amelia had to wonder if there was any reason for this aside from laziness on Ina’s behalf. It apparently found what it was looking for though as it pulled out a folded piece of paper. “For you.” Ina cheerfully informed as she passed the note.

Amelia reached for it and her hand brushed against the tentacle as she did. She paused, taken aback by how warm it was. “Huh… I don’t think I’ve ever touched your tentacles… Now that I think about it.”

Ina raised a brow. “Is that strange?”

Ame shrugged. “I dunno just…” Her gaze lingered on the slithery appendage with unusual interest. Something about it was drawing her attention. “What do you use your tentacles for?” The question was out before she had time to stop it. She looked at Ina with an apologetic smirk before a hiccup bubbled through her chest. “*Hic* Ah, sorry, was that a weird question?”

Thankfully she didn’t seem to mind. “Well you _are_ a detective. I suppose curiosity is in your nature.” She whipped out a couple more otherworldly appendages and inspected them carefully. “Well… I grab stuff with them. And sometimes I use them as pillows. They’re nice and warm, so it’s especially lovely on cold nights.”

Ame felt a distinct spark in her stomach as her mind wandered. “Cool…How uh…dexterous are they?” 

Ina paused. “Um… Pretty articulate I guess? I think I could play a video game with them, honestly. They’re magic god-tentacles, they pretty much do whatever I want them to.”

“And have you ever—hm… I mean… Can you control how uh, like… how gentle they are when you’re touching something?” She awkwardly considered how unwholesome the question sounded once it’d been asked.

“... Er…Y-yes?”

Ame was keen and noticed a twitch in Ina’s pointed ear, as well as a reddening at its tip. The cute little extremities on her head wiggled as Amelia examined the large purple members. Ina was soft spoken and polite, she was adorable and sweet… but she wasn’t oblivious. Amelia felt herself grimace and blush as she noticed the knowing, suspicious gleam in Ina’s eye.

 _Shit,_ she chastised herself. _C’mon Watson, head outta the gutter._ She cleared her throat and turned away. “Sorry, I was just wondering.” She caught sight of the paper Gura wanted to give her and wasted no time diverting their attention to that instead. She grabbed and unfolded it.

It read: 

_I didn’t have anything important to tell you, I just wanted to say hi lol. Have fun at work Detective-stinkbrain._  
_\- Best Shark_

Classic Gura. Ame chuckled and spoke over the lump in her throat. “I hope you didn’t go too far out of your way to bring this to me, it’s literally nothing important.”

Ina was quiet.

Ame glanced to find her looking at nothing in particular. There was a subtle glow in her face and it looked as though she was pondering something.

“Earth to Ina?”

“Huh…? Oh—! Right, yes. Haha funny Gura.” She trailed off and immediately her mental gears were back to turning. There was a crinkle in her brow which indicated that whatever she was thinking about, it required serious deliberation.

Ame had the sneaking suspicion as to what might’ve been going through Ina’s mind, and she wasn’t sure how to feel about it. _This is what I get for not keeping my damn mouth closed,_ she thought nervously.

When Ina finally turned to look at her there was something off about it. Ame couldn’t place it, but it was almost like she’d put on a mask. A thick, dominant air of self assuredness swirled around the taller woman — though her soft, kindly expression remained wholly unchanged. It was rather disorienting to be honest. Amelia sat up in her chair and held her breath.

“Say, Ame~” Ina sing-songed. She sounded deceptively innocent despite the strange and underlying energy in her cadence. 

“Ah… Yes, Ina…?” With each calculated stride Ina took towards her desk it was getting harder to keep her gaze off the sea-like appendages. She felt feverish.

“Y’know… I’d go as far as to say that these,” she gestured toward the summoned tendrils, “are better than hands at certain things.”

“Uh…”

Ina paused. She tilted her head and for a brief moment, the mask slipped back off. She gave Watson a reassuring smile. She didn’t seem embarrassed when she asked, “Sorry, did I get the wrong idea about what you had in mind? Or maybe you were just asking, and don’t wanna see for yourself?”

Ame felt her brain short circuit. “Oh wow, this is _not_ where I saw the day going…” She couldn’t help it when her attention fell upon Ina’s incredibly soft looking lips. Her fingers tapped a nervous rhythm against the mahogany desk.

“You want me to back off?” Ina mused.

They locked eyes. “Well… Not… Necessarily…”

The tension was sliced with a breathy giggle. Ina’s cheeks were pink and she covered her laughter with the back of her hand. “Hah—! for someone who talks about ground pounding moms all the time, you look awfully flustered right now.” 

Watson managed to crack a smile. “What can I say? Fake it till you make it…” She stopped, looked into Ina’s soul, then smirked. “Like your mom did last night.”

Ina stepped back, her shoulders shaking with stifled laughter. The sound was like a song to Ame’s overworked ears. She wanted to hear more. “Ame,” Ina snorted, “That doesn’t inspire confidence about what’s gonna happen here in a sec.”

The verbal affirmation that, yes, things absolutely _were_ moving in that direction made Watson’s honeypot smolder. She felt a familiar sizzle in her lower abdomen and tried to ignore it as they continued their playful banter. “A _your mom_ joke is about the essence, not the fake-brag.”

“Noted.” Ina replied. She then took a deep breath, and just like that, _whoosh,_ the mask was on again. It was almost frightening how quickly she was able to flip the switch _between nice to meet you ma'am_ and _your daughter calls me mommy as well._ Amelia gulped. The twinkle in Ina’s eyes took on a mischievous new vivacity. The time traveler wasn’t used to thinking about her kindhearted friend in such a way and the whiplash was frankly, making her head hurt. “Now then,” Ina drawled. The voice sent a cold shiver up Ame’s spine. “Are you okay with this?”

 _Well…_ Watson figured… _It’s now or never. I did want some stress relief…_

She tried to shake away the hesitation. She offered Ina a wobbly grin and a nod. “Why the hell not?”

“Perfect.”

Before Watson had the chance to speak another word, Ina was in front of her. An icy stare pierced through Ame’s chest. The detective hadn’t even seen Ina approach before they were face to face. Magic, maybe? She didn’t have time to think about that any further, though. Ina leaned down and planted her hands firmly against the armrests of Amelia’s chair. Their noses were now inches apart, and Ame could feel Ina’s warm breath as it tickled her face. The taller girl stepped forward and her leg slotted enticingly between Amelia’s knees.

“Goddamn—” Ame breathed. Who would’ve guessed that prim little Ina’nis could be such a top? Her deep blue eyes fell to Ina’s lips. “C-can I kiss you…” She mumbled lowly. There was an air of uncertainty which lingered in her delivery, though thankfully, Ina was happy to pick up the slack.

The lovecraftian sorceress rushed forward and smashed their lips together with terrifying confidence.

It was incredibly attractive.

Amelia’s first instinct was to groan against Ina’s mouth; the noise she made was whiney, guttural and pleased. A purr rumbled through Ina’s chest and she threaded her nimble fingers through Ame’s soft blonde hair.

The kiss lingered for what seemed like an eternity. Unfortunately however, Amelia’s lungs burned for oxygen and they were forced apart. As they leaned away from one another, Ina caught Amelia’s lips between her teeth and yanked. A keening gasp was pulled from the detective’s mouth. 

Heated panting filled the space between them. Ina’s smile was eager. She gazed hungrily at Ame as though she were a wolf stalking its prey. “That noise you just made was really hot,” she casually hummed.

Ame battled against the temptation to shove a hand down her skirt and rectify the desire which burned between her legs. “You’re being really hot in general, right now…”

The doodads atop Ina’s head twitched adorably. Pink tint spread across her cheeks. “Aw, you really think so?” Her usual softness slipped through the cracks for a fleeting moment. “I’m glad.” She stood up straight and placed a hand on Ame’s cheek. “Now… You ready to have your curiosity satiated?”

The blonde was ready to give her immediate answer, but… there was a sharp tug in her chest, deep and emotional.

As unexpected as this development was, she was certainly enjoying it. That said, there was an undeniable anxiety which ate her from the inside out. Perhaps it was ironic that a time traveler of all people would fear the future, yet here she was, fretting over the consequences of their actions. Her loins burned and she wanted -- or needed -- to have her libido tended to. But a cold sweat trickled down her neck when she considered what may befall them once they’d had their fun.

Ina was perceptive. “Hey, hey.” She tilted Ame’s chin up so their gazes met. Worry creased her brow and her bravado was nowhere to be seen. “Are you okay?”

“Uh… Yeah…” Ame lied.

“Don’t lie to me, please.” Ina frowned. “We don’t have to do this. We can forget this ever happened.”

Ame was doubtful. “Can we…? I mean… If worse comes to worse, I could always go back in time and alter our course of action. But _I_ would still know what we did here.” She hid her face behind her arms and cringed. Her heart assaulted her ribs with frantic beating and her cheeks were painted by a deep, bashful crimson. “I want this, Ina. You’re… making it very hard to _not_ wanna be fucked senseless right now. But… I dunno… This is happening really fast.”

Ina’s hand found its way to Ame’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Ame…” She mumbled. “I never would’ve made a move if I wasn’t 100% sure I wanted this. If I can make a guess about what's bothering you… This isn’t going to ruin our friendship, and I’m not going to regret this. Nothing bad will happen to us, I wouldn’t let it.”

Amelia struggled to maintain eye contact. She fumbled around her brain in search of a meaningful response. “You sure…? I value our friendship way too much to risk it over horny dumbassery.”

“I’m sure if you’re sure.” She firmly replied. “You’re not the only horny dumb-dumb here, y’know?”

The tingle between her thighs made itself increasingly apparent to Amelia, who struggled to maintain her composure amidst a storm of emotions and sensations. “You were awfully quick to come onto me.” Ame noted. She felt her anxiety ebb and a lazy simper crawled across her face. “How long have you been wanting to rail me?” The words alone sent an agonizing throb to Ame’s sex and she grimaced at how badly she wanted to rub herself. 

Ina gave a mellow chuckle. “I just seized the opportunity when I saw it. You’re a very pretty girl, who _wouldn’t_ wanna get in your pants?” She brushed Amelia’s bangs out of the way. “Have you seen the way Gura looks at you? I’m pretty sure she’d jump at the chance to lay you.”

“Wh—?” Watson blinked dumbly. “R-really?” She could feel the buzz around her lower region.

“For someone so bottom right Ame, you can be rather oblivious.” Ina spoke, amused. “You can screw Gura later though.” She leaned down and huffed against the shell of Ame’s ear. “Right now, it’s you and me. If you’re up for it…?”

Watson gulped. Her fear and uncertainty had been hanging on by a thread, but Ina’s affectionate words of comfort and reassurance were like a blissful hug which shielded her from the scary unknowns. At last, she gave into carnal desire and allowed herself to simply enjoy the intimacy. “Yes.” Ame whimpered. “Screw me until I can’t think straight.”

It was Ina’s turn to blush. She seemed to appreciate dirty talk, and Amelia tucked that info away for later use. Even still, the sorceress didn’t miss a beat as she slipped back into her domineering and sensual persona. “That’s what I like to hear. Stand up for me.”

Without a word, Ame rose from her seat on shaky legs. She could feel her underwear cling to her womanhood; slick with arousal. She chewed her bottom lip and stood awkwardly, waiting to be used.

Ina stepped up and trapped Ame’s cheeks between her palms. “You ready?”

Ame nodded.

“Good girl.” Ina’s hands slipped from Watson’s face, down her neck and shoulders, before landing firmly on her generous hips. She summoned her tentacles back into existence. There was a dark glint in her eye which was punctuated by giving Amelia one last peck on the lips. The pressure was short yet warm and tingly in an indescribably pleasant way.

And then it happened. Amelia's breath caught in her throat when she felt a thick, balmy tendril wrap around her thigh. It wasn't moist like she'd been expecting. Instead, it was pillowy and it throbbed with a brutally appealing heat. The texture was almost that of a breast, but more… firm? Another tentacle settled, snug, around her other thigh and the two pulled her legs apart. She could feel Ina's stare.

A third limb wrapped around her waist, holding her steady.

A forth shot up her top and began to feverishly fondle her chest. 

"Gods.." Ame muttered. Her breathing was shallow and she writhed as well as she was able beneath the iron grip of Ina's summons. "Ina please," she begged. "I'm gonna explode if you keep this up much longer. I need something so bad."

Ina tittered. "And what is it that you need, detective?"

A gentle pressure worked against her clothed knob. Ame grunted. "You're gonna make me say it?" She asked with a flustered lamentation. "I never pegged you for such a dom."

"I've always pegged you for a bottom." Ina cooed. She found a seat on Ame's desk and got comfortable. The various papers and reports which littered the wooden surface were shoved aside. Ina could clean it up later, for now, she intended to sit back and enjoy the show. "How would you like me to fuck you, Ame?"

The burst of _want_ which wracked Ame's body legitimately brought tears to her needy and depraved teal eyes. "Sh-shit… hard, please."

The tentacle teasing beneath her skirt slid across the time traveler's clit with fierce, but all too brief intensity. Amelia couldn't restrain the gasp which escaped her. Her hips twitched toward the appendage. She trembled. "Inaaa—" she sobbed. "Please fuck me. I n-need it, please…"

"Ah... " Ina sucked in a sharp, wanton inhale. "W-well… I can't say no to that." She cleared her throat and nodded. With a flick of the wrist, an additional limb had materialized to tear the plaid brown skirt off her submissive's body. She pushed onward and tugged the detective's underwear down the expanse of her soft, plump thighs. Watson watched, mouth agape, as Ina slipped her hand into her own moistened panties with an airy moan.

"Y-you…" Ame opened her mouth to shakily speak. "Your moaning… sounds really c-cute."

"Th-thank you…" Ina panted. Her fingers circled her clit and the sight shoved Ame that much closer to climax.

Of course, she was helped along far more by the tentacle which slid tentatively into her sex. "Ah—! Oh f-fuck." The tendril curled expertly against the sensitive roof of her womanhood. She'd been seriously worked up and was _definitely_ not gonna last long. By the looks of it, Ina was in the same predicament, and being spurred on by the eye candy.

The tendril beneath her shirt pawed coyly at her nipples. 

A new limb replaced the absence against her clit as the one inside her began to wriggle within her walls. Her thoughts became fuzzy. She zoned out on the aching pleasure she was granted as well as the sweet sounds of Ina's masturbation. Ame groaned shamelessly while overtaken by the tentacle inside her.

It was so easy to lose herself to the explosion of pleasure which followed every thrust, every twirl around her clit, every nip at her tits.

Stupidly sexy moans bubbled out of Ina with rising intensity.

Ame found all the stimulation utterly overwhelming.

She was getting close.

"Fuck! I-Ina," she moaned in an animalistic, feral and indecent manner. "Fuck… haah, fuck…! gods, I-I'm, Ahn…!" Her unbound hands clawed desperately at the tentacle around her waist. "I'm gonna cum I'm gonna cum," she chanted with absolute mindless abandon. 

A high pitched whine erupted from Ina's throat and she curled in on herself. The tips of her ears were red hot as she came around her fingers. "A-Ame, hnnng…" her lithe legs trembled.

Amelia was right behind her. All it took was an especially fierce thrust against her sweet spot and one additional swipe over her clit. The coil in Watson's stomach gracelessly snapped. She came with a shudder and sob. She cried with violent desire and rabid pleasure. Her muscles fluttered around the intrusion, her vision flashed with stars, her breath was trapped in her throat as she gasped for air. It was the most intense orgasm of her life.

…And then it was over.

She couldn't process time and was unsure how long it took to regain her bearings. Her body was limp and sweaty. The entirety of her weight was being supported by the eldritch summons wrapped rigidly around her frame. The aftershocks of her climax pulsated from her crotch and resonated in steady waves. Eventually she found the strength to open her eyes.

Ina stood in front of her with a soft look of adoration. "How're you feeling?" She asked.

Watson wasn’t quite coherent. She needed a minute to breath, to steady her voice and to gather her thoughts (during which Ina patiently waited,) before replying with a blissful grin, "Utterly wrecked."

"In a good way I hope."

"Best way…" Ame mumbled. "I've never cum that hard."

Ina looked pretty wiped out herself. Her face was flush and a sheen of glistening sweat coated her brow. Even so, she leaned forward and captured Amelia in another kiss. This time it was much friendlier and, well… not as horny. Their lips embraced with soft reverie and gentle passion. Amelia sighed lethargically against Ina's mouth and smiled into the kiss.

Once parted, Ina wrapped the thoroughly disheveled detective in a loving, delicate hug. "I think you passed out for a second there."

"Yeah, maybe." Watson giggled. "Did you like getting off to watching me?"

She felt Ina flinch against her before a breathy laugh tickled her neck. "Goodness, yes. You were… hot…"

"So were you."

"Thanks."

A comfortable quiet filled the room. They stood, embracing one another, and appreciated the afterglow. In her giddy haze, Amelia noticed how non-regretful she felt with deep relief and great content. She probably would've cried if the post-nut clarity hit in a brutal way. But no, she didn't feel the least bit unhappy.

"H-hey… Ina?" She cut through the silence with small, hopeful words. "Can we… uh… do this again sometime?"

Ina nodded against her. "Absolutely. And hey, next time, we could three-way with a certain shark girl?"

A faint chill traveled through the blonde and a teeny, sharp bite of arousal returned to her spent body. With an airy hiccup, she nodded as enthusiastically as she could manage in her exhausted state. "That sounds great," she agreed. "Let's do that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I like writing smut, it's a shame I don't do it more often. The last smut fic I wrote was a couple months ago, and I haven't been able to post it. It was for an nsfw zine I participated in.
> 
> I've talked about this fic on Twitter some. Excuse the shameless self promo lmao. https://twitter.com/AShaaaaark 
> 
> Aaaanywho... Uh.. Smut. I have trouble saying anything at the end of smutty fanfic cause like, it was just porn lmao. With feelings, granted, but still... my motivation in writing this is that I'm horny and Ina has tentacles xgvsxgvx.
> 
> Now that this is done though, let's see we goooot.... An inamesame fic. I'm also planning on writing some amesame fluff, some Ame time travel angst as well as some takamori at SOME point. Oh and... Ame revealed her appreciation for omegaverse on stream (I love sm omfg), so I may write some A/O/B at some point as well.
> 
> Till next time! <33


End file.
